The invention relates to an electromotive part or section of an elevator drive. The invention also relates to a method for winding up or inserting windings of an electromotive part of an elevator drive.
In connection with elevator drives, typically electric motors are used, which constitute the electromotive part of the elevator drive. This electromotive part, which for example is provided as a synchronous motor with a rotor and a stator, is usually connected to an external power supply, wherein the current generates magnetic fields in windings of the rotor and/or the stator, which repel or attract each other, and thus make the rotor rotate. Furthermore, it is known to use permanent magnets for the rotor.
In electromotive parts of elevator drives it is, due to the limited space available, especially important to use motors with small space requirements, and which are thus of small size.
From document WO 99/43590 there is known an elevator system with a permanently excited motor. The elevator is operated with a hoist rope cooperating with the motor. The rope comprises at least a load carrying element, which is included in a casing made of a non-metallic material. The motor drives the hoist rope, which, in turn, moves an elevator car within the elevator shaft. The motor comprises a rotor, which is partly formed with permanent magnets. It is considered disadvantageous in connection with this motor that it has relatively high space requirements.
From document WO 99/43589 there is known an elevator system with a drive motor, which is arranged between the elevator car and the elevator shaft side wall. Herein, a counterweight is additionally provided, which is also arranged within the elevator shaft. The drive motor is connected to the elevator car via at least one flat rope. This motor also requires a lot of space.
The document WO 02/103883 A1 describes an electric motor, which is especially provided for an elevator drive. This motor comprises a stator and a rotor, the stator and/or the rotor comprising at least a plastics part serving as housing or body respectively, in which electromagnetic and/or permanently magnetic functional elements of the stator and/or rotor are, at least in part, embedded.